A typical day turned untypical
by RahDamon
Summary: It was so typical that he was left behind to rot but perhaps an encounter with a blond lunatic changes Jack's mind about himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A typical day turned untypical

**Rating:** PG

**Characters used:** America, England, Jack, Charlie, Esme

**Pairings**: hinted at USUK and Charlie/Esme

**Crossover:** With The Black Tattoo by Sam Enthoven

**Word Count:** 908

**Summary**: It was so typical that he was left behind to rot but perhaps an encounter with a blond lunatic changes Jack's mind about himself?

**Notes:** I don't know where the actions of Black Tattoo play and can't be bothered to look; so if it doesn't happen in America... this is fanfiction peoplez; For Sweethearts Week

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing here belongs to me T.T

* * *

He quietly sulked as he watched Charlie and Esme having fun on their first date.

It was so typical for him to be ignored and become the third wheel. This outing was originally supposed to be about the dragon and what they should do now after all the danger had passed. Instead it became a date for his two .. ahem friends and he could play observer to their blooming relationship.

That's why instead of listening to their lover whispers and watch their rushed and stolen kisses – _weren't they on their first date and wasn't that going too fast?_ - from close he opted to stand up, buy himself an ice cream and sit himself as far as possible away from the couple but still in their vicinity should they decide they wanted to continue the meeting.

He didn't particularly care where he planted himself and so he didn't mind taking a seat next to a sturdy blond with glasses and golden hair.

Jack contemplated that it wasn't really fair as he looked at the pair that were his only friends – _well besides a vomiting bat but please don't bring that up_. He had already nightmares of dark pits, a devilish Charlie and conversations with an oversized reptile that was their entire world.

He wondered why after a few weeks everyone seemed to be content with forgetting his involvement in preventing the whole damn world from being stepped upon and broken. Even that useless God who had asked for his help later on seemed to have forgotten his existence now. So typical.

As he remembered the entire ordeal he had to suffer through a few weeks ago he accidentally brushed his arm against the arm of his neighbor and a loud groan shocked him. Jack nervously glanced at the man sitting next to him now and it surely was a man.

The glasses and golden hair he had already noticed but the guy wore the strangest clothing. Underneath a jacket on which he could partially see a five and something round – _could be eight or zero _– he saw a military uniform that wasn't in use as far as he knew. But Jack wouldn't be able to tell you the difference between a suit and a blazer so that didn't mean much.

What really marked him as strange was that after he had groaned he murmured the most deranged words that left Jack wondering if he was sitting next to a lunatic. Those were these:

" Man oh man, now I can't call England a delusional old fool anymore if such things exists. Vomiting bats and holes in the fabric of space and other dimensions. Fairies seem tame in comparison to that."

Jack could have left it alone and he could have ignored the crazy man. Really, he talked about England as if the country was a person and _please, fairies?_

The blond chuckled. " Yes, fairies are really out of place, aren't they? I can't believe the old man believes in them. He is always petting air, can you imagine?" and smiled at Jack.

Who in response could only stare at him. Had this madman just read his thoughts? Or had he said it out loud?

"Well, I can answer that. Simply put yes, I read your thoughts. Remove your arm from mine and it will cease immediately. But I'll still be able to know your mood. You are part of me, after all."

Quickly he glanced at their touching arms and tore it away while blue eyes watched him amused and giggled. " I don't carry a disease you know?"

Jack gulped and mentally sorted all the facts he had. The man could read his thoughts when in skin contact and otherwise could identify his emotions, Jack was a part of him, he talked about countries as persons and knew 'England' to be an insane individual with a fairy fetish. In other words, he had managed to land himself into another crazy adventure after surviving his first. So typical.

The blond man waited patiently during the restarting of Jack's brain and answered when he was questioned what exactly he was with a shrug and " The United States of America."

This caused Jack to reboot his brain once again. This time, however , the man, _**America**_, stood up and stretched. Then he proceeded to pat Jack's head and the boy did nothing against it for in the moment America's hand made contact with his head he felt safe and warm and as if he was an important part of something grand and great. It resulted in the changing of his breathing pattern, so overwhelmed was Jack.

" Now, everyone is important to me, Jack. You are all my children and it seems that you are a hero so I'm rather proud of you. Don't beat yourself up again, okay buddy?" Then his country grinned and his eyes twinkled mischievously. " I have to go and bother Arthur. If I get his knickers into a twist I'm getting perhaps laid tonight. Wish me luck!" With that he beamed and skipped off.

Jack eyes trailed after America for a while before noticing that he wasn't anywhere in sight anymore.

He had met America, he knew with all of his being. He had met an anthropomorphic country, his home country to be exact.

What a way to make his typical day a very untypical one.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

Siria Black-Red Dragon


End file.
